


Songfics for Halzek

by WedgeTailed



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Brain Exerise I guess?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, Songfic, halzek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WedgeTailed/pseuds/WedgeTailed
Summary: So I started this a while ago. Basically I shuffle a playlist and have the length of a song to write something that can be related back to the song. I just choose to write about these two (cause I can). I encourage everyone to try this. It's actually really fun and challenging.Each small story is about one of my favourite ships Jay/Adam. Some are weird, some make me cringe and some sound way too rushed but some are alright. Enjoy though!
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Adam Ruzek
Kudos: 24





	1. Walk Me Home +4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All rights go to the creators of Chicago PD and the artists of each song.  
> I just wanted to borrow their characters and inspiration :)

Walk me home- P!nk  
Jay smiled as he glanced over at Adam. His breath was creating little clouds in the cold air. Jay had a sudden urge to hold his hand as they walked towards Jay’s apartment. Adam tilted his head at him, a small frown on his face before he smiled. Jay squeezed his hand as they got to the gate. Adam squeezed back and went to let go. Jay held him. “Stay,” he said, smile on his face. Adam looked a little confused but then his smile returned and he nodded.

You found me- The Fray  
Jay cowered in the corner his breaths coming in raggedly. All around him were soldiers. He felt the panic as they closed in around him. He was screaming no in his head. Suddenly there was Adam next to him and the soldiers disappeared. “You’re alright,” he cooed, bringing Jay into a hug, “I’ve got you.” Jay clutched onto Adam shirt and cried out.

Kiss Somebody- Morgan Evans  
Adam was really feeling the effect of breaking up with Hailey. Hell, his three engagements hadn’t worked out either. He turned his head towards Jay seeing he was a bit down too. Jay was thinking about Erin leaving. Jay looked at him and suddenly they were kissing. They pulled away panting and smiling. “Now that’s what I needed,” Jay smirked.

Bubbly- Colbie Caillat  
Adam laughed. It wasn’t funny at all but in this moment, he was so happy. Jay and him were hiding underneath the covers as rain assaulted their roof. They were watching love actually, Christmas just around the corner. Jay looked at him, a wide grin plastered to his own face. This was nice, and safe too. Not to mention warm. Both never wanted to give up this moment. They felt so innocent and young.

Jealous- Jonas Brothers  
Jay gritted his teeth as he watched Adam dancing at the club where they were undercover. He slammed the whiskey down and with protest from Hailey he walked over to Adam. He stared down the man who had been eyeing Adam as he wrapped his arms around Adam’s chest. Adam started and looked at him confused. Jay only started to kiss up his neck, pressing himself into Adam’s back. Adam practically melted under his touch. The guy gave Jay a sour look before turning his attention to another dancing man. “Jealous?” Adam chuckled over the obnoxious electro dance music. “You’re my boy,” Jay smirked. “Man,” Adam corrected with a smile.


	2. Born To Be Yours +4

Born to be yours- Kygo ft. Imagine Dragons  
Adam knocked on the Halstead’s apartment, roses in hand. Will answered the door and frowned at him. Adam sheepishly smiled. “Jay! It’s for you,” Will yelled over his shoulder. Jay sauntered up behind his brother and Will went back inside. “What do you want?” They’d had a fight, it was bad. “I’m sorry Jay,” Adam said, offering the roses to him. Jay gently took them. “Look, I’m not good at this sappy stuff. But honestly I feel as if I was born to be with you.” Jay frowned again, “It was not the big of a deal, really.” Adam was confused, tilting his head to the side. “Really? I thought it was?” he asked uncertainly. “It was but it’s not anymore. Besides, I can’t stay mad at you for long,” Jay smiled. Adam smiled and stepped inside to hug his boyfriend. 

Without you- Avicii ft. Sandro Cavazza  
Jay had tears welling up in his eyes as he bent to place the rose onto of his grave. Adam had been shot in the head on their last raid. He was dead a second after he hit the ground. Will patted his back, tears in his own eyes. He liked the kid too. Connor stood by his side, head down. Jay’s shoulders shook. “I will move on at some stage,” he promised, “but not today.”

SOS- Avicii ft. Aloe Blacc  
Jay felt fucked up. Hell, he had fucked up. “Jay?” Adam called, stepping closer to him. “It went south. Adam, I shot him,” Jay said. “No. I know, I know,” Adam said, holstering his gun. “It wasn’t because of the dope, Adam. You have to believe me,” Jay said. He was still high and that hadn’t been entirely his fault either. Adam got close enough to him to wrap him in a hug. “I believe you,” he muttered. Jay hugged him back fiercely. “He made me. He threatened you and intelligence,” Jay whispered, voice still audible. “I know Jay,” Adam replied, “you gotta stay quiet about this until Voight gets here though.” Jay nodded slightly, burying his head further into Adam’s jacket collar.

Rescue Me- One Republic  
Adam held the gun in shaky hands but another shot went off, hitting him in the shoulder. Another hit his side. He groaned, falling and hearing something crack. He lay there, feeling puddles grow as he tried to muster the strength to hold pressure on his wounds. He weakly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, dialling Jay. “I need you,” he rasped weakly. “Where are you?” Jay said.

Night Changes- One Direction  
Jay watched as Adam looked up at the fireworks. They reflected in his eyes as he enjoyed the view. Jay couldn’t help the soft smile that came to his lips. Adam was still so young and childish, something he rarely shows anymore. Jay shuffled closer and wrapped an arm around Adam’s shoulders, looking up at the same view. The fireworks popped in time to the beat of the songs played. “It’s so pretty,” Adam murmured. Without thinking, Jay replied with, “Just like you.” Adam was silent as his brian worked to comprehend what Jay said. He then sputtered and coughed on air. He looked at Jay and blushed as Jay laughed at him. Jay then took his head in his hands and kissed his forehead.


	3. My Baby +4

My Baby- Cold Chisel  
Adam nodded along to the beat of the Australian band. He actually really loved some of their stuff. He couldn’t help but hum the tune as Kevin amusedly watch him. When it got to the singing part he lip synced, unaware of Kevin recording little bits. Each pronoun saying ‘she’, Adam changed to ‘he’. It was adorable. Jay smiled warmly at the video Kev sent him of his baby singing along to a Cold Chisel song. He really liked that song, apparently Adam did too. He sent a text to Kev saying to tell his baby that he loved him. Kev sends back Adam’s message of ‘I love you too’.

Fishin’ in the Dark- Nitty Gritty Dirt Band  
Jay had somehow snagged a cabin in the woods a fair way away from Chicago. He’d forgotten how much he loved fishing. He and Will barely got a chance as kids, let alone as adults to sink a line. Adam looked at the reel frowning as he tried to flick out the line. Jay reach over and flicked the tab up to release the line. Adam watched Jay cast and copied him. Jay laid back and looked at the sky, the orange glow just giving way to stars. Adam copied him doing that as well and marvelled at the beauty. He reached out for Jay's hand a took it, squeezing and smiling. Jay glanced at him then back, barely containing his own awe.

Yours- Russell Dickerson  
Adam felt lost, sitting on the curb in front of Jay’s apartment complex. Formally Jays. Jay had been gone for a while. He was six-feet under next to his old man’s grave. Adam smiled softly, tears rolling down his cheeks. Jay had made him better, more mature but still let him be a kid. But Jay was gone now, an empty space resided in his chest and he didn’t know what to do with himself anymore. Jay had been his, and he had been Jays. 

Your Song- Rita Ora  
“No,” Jay said, smile trying to evade his defences. “Just one more,” Adam slurred happily. “No,” Jay said again, this time chuckling at Adam’s clumsy movements towards the last beer in the six pack. “I love you,” Adam said drunkenly, leaning of to kiss Jay, trying to distract him. Jay however was so in tune to him that he manoeuvred Adam’s reaching hands away. “Aw,” Adam complained. “No more tonight,” Jay smiled. “Sure darlin’,” Adam replied, pulling the shorter into his lap.

Her Mystery- Phillip Phillips  
Adam was babbling again and Jay was trying to decipher the ‘funny’ story he was trying to tell. He found himself just laughing at each cue and focusing on Adam’s facial expression. He had such a joyful face. Later that day he found Adam sitting alone in front of the window, hand pressed against the glass but his head was down. Jay silently came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. “What’s wrong?” Jay asked. “I was overthinking, sorry,” he said straightening up. Jay smiled sadly and nodded, knowing he wasn’t getting an answer tonight.


	4. Travelin' Soldier +4

Travelin’ Soldier- Tyler England (Original by Dixie Chicks)  
Adam clutched another letter in his hand, smiling as he read about Jay’s adventures after he had decided to do another tour. It had almost broken them a part, Adam preaching about his nightmares, Jay countering with his own reasoning. He needed to serve his country again. Adam wasn’t dumb, he could read in between the lines and hear the strain through Jay’s voice on paper. He was finding it tough, but still always wrote back as happy as he could to ease Adam’s nerves. The letter were everything to Adam. Things had been tough case wise in intelligence. The old schemes and plots twisting and becoming worse with each turn. A 4-year-old was murdered the other week. He gently scooped up the letter and placed in in the small pile he’d made with the others. Had found himself tearing up as he over thought about a letter telling him that his soldier wasn’t coming home. There was still a few months left of his deployment, but it was still such a long time. He clutched his hair and shook his head. Jay would get home to him, the bastard was tough. The next letter would tell him his soldier was coming home.

One Way- Dierks Bentley  
Jay found himself driving. He had no clue where he was going but knew he just had to get away. He’d fought with Adam, accusing the younger of not understanding. It was ugly, voices raised at each other. He sighed, turning on the radio and got tunnel vision. No looking back at where he came from, at least not tonight. He’d see Adam again, but it wouldn’t be the same as what they had. A professional relationship. Adam never really raised his voice in anger directed at his friends, but the anger had exploded out of him as he confronted Jay. Jay had fought back but then fled. He felt like a coward but it’s what they both needed.

Free- Pete Murray  
Adam stood in front of Jay, a reassuring smile on his face. Jay sighed, defeated. Adam’s smile faltered a little but then crouched in front of Jay. “Look, Jay, you can get through this,” he said. Jay gave him a look. Adam bit his lip before continuing. “I’ll be with you if you need me, but this is something you can’t do by yourself. Let me help you,” Adam said. Jay sighed in defeat again, yet this time it was because he was giving into Adam’s offered help. “Thanks buddy,” he said. Adam stood up and offered his hand. Jay took it and let Adam lift him up. 

Broken Leg- Bluejuice  
Adam felt incompacitated as Jay glanced at him over his shoulder. The team was rolling out from a solved case and Jay had just given Adam that look. He felt his heart pounding out of his chest. He loved the damn man, thought about him too often. Seeing him do that in public, stopped everything from moving except his heart. He managed to stumble to his car, Kev and Kim giving him a strange look. She followed his gaze and gained a knowing look. “C’mon casonova,” she said, getting into the car, Adam barely following her lead. 

Burn Your Name- Powderfinger  
Jay looked at Adam as they sat on the subway. This man was his fucking rock and he wished more people knew how amazing he was, even if he was scared. Adam was listening to his music, bobbing along, eyes closed. When he felt Jay shift next to him, he opened his eyes and looked at him. Jay had gotten out his phone and was tapping away. A ding on his own phone caught his attention, a Facebook notification. He didn’t bother to read it, opening the app instead. He clicked the little bell and almost fell out of his seat. He glanced at where Jay was looking at him hopeful. Jay reached over and took his headphones off. “I love you Addy,” he murmured. Adam couldn’t find words, choosing to pull the shorter man into a hug and kiss him. ‘Jay Halstead is in a relationship with Adam Ruzek ❤’


End file.
